


reach

by lovebot (bluelions)



Series: love maketh man [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelions/pseuds/lovebot
Summary: “I love you.”Atsumu would love to say it, dreams of its unfiltered sincerity charming the passions of Komori Motoya. He aches to tell him something true.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Miya Atsumu
Series: love maketh man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961914
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	reach

**Author's Note:**

> to lee's hq rarepair bot: look what u have done  
> additionally, listen to [ichika's orb](https://open.spotify.com/track/6edhH1ReEB3qlocFz34kIO?si=2tJ9dlwHSO6jJyIpYew2Fw) for the vibes

_ sorry about the blood in your mouth. i wish it was mine _

_ r.s. _

“I love you.”

  


Atsumu would love to say it, dreams of its unfiltered sincerity charming the passions of Komori Motoya. He aches to tell him something  _ true _ .

  


“Thank you,” Komori mumbles into his shoulder. Damp with tears and breath, Atsumu allows it. He smooths his hands down his trembling, shuddering back, tingling from the sensation of a thousand repeated motions.

  


“What for?” he mutters back.

  


Komori sniffles loudly, wipes his face with another tissue, and laughs wetly. “For listening to me, and being here for me. What else?”

  


Atsumu shrugs and just holds him tighter against his body, lets him press his face into the skin of his neck. He feels his lashes scraping and the almost imperceptible twitch of his lips. He is feeling too much and not enough, trying to empty his mind and fill it full with memory because forever is a long time, but two hours is a lifetime.

  


“You didn’t have to, I guess is what I’m trying to say.”

  


“Do I look like I don’t care?” Atsumu asks, almost afraid.

  


“Of course not. You always care.”

  


“That’s what happens when some dumbass fucks with you.”

  


Komori snorts. “I’m sure they feel your wrath.”

  


Komori’s apartment is small. He once asked Atsumu to move in with him and got rejected on the basis that he “likes living alone”. Which is somewhat true, except he knows that Komori’s couch is perfect for two, and that the walls turn purple when the sun sets, and that Komori stays up late at night puttering in the kitchen. This apartment is too small for Atsumu’s heart.

  


Atsumu picks at this scabbing information at the back of his mind constantly.

  


“They didn’t deserve you,” Atsumu mutters suddenly.

  


He hums quietly as if in agreement, and then, for the first time tonight, Komori pulls back and looks at Atsumu eye to eye. Komori’s face is a mess, and Atsumu can’t help but take another tissue and dab at the wetness still trickling down his face.

  


“You think?” he asks.

  


“Absolutely.” Komori’s smile fills Atsumu with longing. “You’re too good.”

  


“Well, at least I’m good enough for you, right?”

  


Atsumu is torn between laughing and crying himself. The idea that Komori could ever be just good enough is ludicrous because Komori is everything. When he’s on the court, he is everything. When he’s calling him to  _ tell _ Atsumu what their weekend plans are, he is everything. When he’s weeping upon Atsumu’s shoulder with the heat of someone else’s mouth still lingering in his, he is still everything.

  


He sways, and the crumpled tissue falls from his hand before he’s grasping at Komori’s arms, still looped loosely around his waist. Atsumu loves him so much, so he leans in, tempted and succumbed to his own emotion.

  


When Komori gently pushes him back with a hand to his chest, it’s like being yanked out of cold water. They both look shocked. Atsumu can’t breathe.

  


“Atsumu? What are you doing?”

  


“I’m in love with all the places inside you I can’t reach.”

  


Atsumu would love to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> pls believe me when i say the angst is off-brand for me....
> 
> check out [lee's sick hq rarepair bot that spits out crimes every few hours!](https://twitter.com/hqpairquotes)
> 
> catch me on twitter [@softresetter](https://twitter.com/softresetter)


End file.
